The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device favorable for a surface light source, and to a display unit and an illumination unit that each include the light emitting device.
A surface-emitting device that uses a blue light emitting diode (LED) is employed, for example, in a backlight of a liquid crystal display unit or in an illumination unit. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3116727 discloses to obtain white light by providing a film to which a fluorescent material is applied to a light emission observation surface of a light guide plate and converting, by the fluorescent material, a wavelength of the light entering the light guide plate from a blue LED. Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3114805 discloses to provide a wavelength converter, in which a fluorescent material is mixed with an elastic body, between a blue LED and an end face of a light guide plate.